


Maybe We're Just Stupid, Ambitious Teenagers

by Femboys_make_noise



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, First Kiss, First Kisses, Larry is a sweetheart, Lisa’s not sick, M/M, Sal is Larry’s inspiration, Sal’s insecure, Step Brothers, Teenagers, Underage Smoking, also Travis is an asshole, it’s just really sweet, kind of, teenagers fucking shit up, there’s nothing explicit about this, they’ve got a little brother, use of marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femboys_make_noise/pseuds/Femboys_make_noise
Summary: A short fic in which Larry sticks by Sal's side no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

Sal and Larry, ever since they'd met, they were inseparable basically. Anytime they got the chance, they'd be together, playing music or listening to a new Sanitys Fall single.

With the accident happening when he was so young, Sal never really got the chance to make friends or anything. Everyone was either repulsed by him or just terrified to be around him. The others? Those were the bullies to beat him up everyday to the point where Sal had to move to a whole new school in a totally different state. But he didn't care. He didn't have friends or teachers that liked him there so it wasn't like anything was going to be all that bad. They both wanted the change, him and his dad, and the job opportunity brought them to Addison Apartments in some town they'd never heard of in a state that they'd never been to. It was a fresh start for both of them that was much welcomed.

Now, Sal had never been more happy for change because he'd met Larry, the janitor's son who lived in the basement. He'd thought it was pretty cool that they had an entire level of the building to themselves, save for some cleaning supplies. That meant Larry's room was huge. Well, at least in comparison to the rest of the apartment's residents' rooms.

Ever since then, they were together almost everyday, just doing random shit that any teen in the 90s would do. Most of it, Sal quickly learned he wasn't a fan of but Larry didn't make fun of him for not liking pot or drinking. He just shrugged, told him it wasn't for everyone.

So, as usual, they immediately went to Larry's room after they got home from school.

It was routine by now, they go to his room while Lisa, as sneaky as she'd like to think she was, always went to spend time with Henry. It was obvious that they liked each other but neither seemed to want to admit it yet.

Sal, as opposed as he usually was, took claim of Larry's beanbag and currently had the bowl in hand. He was pretty nervous about it, mostly because they usually smoked a joint which was easy to put under his prosthetic. But a bowl? He'd have to remove it. It wasn't that big of a deal, Larry had seen him without it a couple times thanks to the head banging incident and a time when Sal had forgotten to lock the door to his room while getting dressed. But it still made him a little insecure.

Over the past few months, they'd grown noticeably closer too, cuddling more, less shy about little things like sleeping habits (where Larry liked to just keep his underwear on and where Sal usually just changed out of his pants), things like that that may've been awkward for others were just normal for the two. So why should be be shy now, about removing his prosthetic?

Despite his thoughts, he still unclasped his prosthetic and set it beside him, and put the packed bowl to his lips as he lit it, breathing the smoke in deeply before coughing as it hit his lungs, passing it over to Larry who sat there with his sketchbook against his dresser, right across from Sal.

Sal was well aware he was being drawn in that moment and smiled softly, bringing the bowl back to his lips and smoking peacefully as the sound of a pencil reminded him that Larry thought this moment was good enough to want to capture.

After a few hits, Larry set down the pad and was handed the bowl, taking a couple hits smoothly with practiced ease.

"You should really have your prosthetic off more often." Sal gave him a look like he grew a second head, Larry laughed. "I like it. Uh - your face I mean."

Sal snorted out a laugh, shaking his head and taking another hit before replying. "Why? It's pretty gross. Having half a nose, a large cleft, a sunken jaw, and a glass eye can't really be that attractive." He muttered, passing the bowl over to Larry again so he could pack a new one. 

Larry gave him a surprised look. "I think it is. At least on you. Looks badass." He shrugged, starting to pack as silently instructed. "You'd be surprised how many people wouldn't look away if you decided to just not wear your prosthetic one day. Maybe I'm just being an art slut here, but the contrast is really appealing too, people are more likely to like something that's asymmetrical."

Sal stayed silence for a few moment before looking at his prosthetic, turning it over in his hands to look at the front. "I... guess I get what you're trying to say. I don't think it looks badass though. While I was in the hospital, a couple people thought I was a burn victim because of how it healed. I don't... I don't like looking like a victim. I'd rather look like some sort of beautiful tragedy than anything. Someone that people wouldn't feel bad for or scared of. Just... just that. Just someone who was in an accident when they were younger but sees it like you do. I'd, um... I'd definitely consider it if that was the case."

Larry thought for a long second over his words before speaking. "If I were to paint you like that, and made everyone aware that you're not something to pity, would you show your face? Even just in my art class or something, a place where people only get judged a creativity really. Start there, maybe branch out." He asked, his eyes shifting from the bowl to meet Sal's gaze.

Sal thought over it before nodding. "Yeah. I would."

Larry heard him mutter something that had him furrowing his brows. "With a face like mine... or lack of... I doubt anyone will find it attractive."

He moved closer to Sal.

"Sally Face, stop that. You're attractive. Definitely better looking than half the people in this town." Larry muttered, a serious look on his face. It didn't fit him, after knowing him how he did, seriousness didn't fit Larry's personality at all.

Sal sighed and scooted over in the beanbag when instructed, soon engulfed in a side hug. "I have to disagree with you, Larry Face." He chuckled, shaking his head, the idea of those words being true was just somewhat humorous to him.

He was caught off guard when lips where suddenly against his, Larry's nose poking his cheek from the angle. After a moment of shock, Sal kissed back, his hands clenching his jeans as he didn't know what to do with his hands.

They parted after a few seconds.

Sal gave a confused look. "Why...?"

"Dude, I already told you you were attractive. I've been... kind of the gayest this whole conversation. I really like you and I hate that you're so hard on yourself. I think you're a fucking panty dropper, man-"

"Gross."

Larry rolled his eyes at the comment. "What? Any guy or girl would be lucky to be with you. It's true."

Sal smiled softly and rolled his eye, leaning against Larry now. He looked up at him as he took a hit, feeling his lungs expand against his chest.

As he exhaled, Sal cupped his cheek to turn his face towards him, bringing him into another kiss.

He wasn't sure if it was the heat of the moment or what, but Sal was starting to feel like a beautiful tragedy.


	2. Caught

The bowl was long forgotten at that point, unlit and left on the floor next to the beanbag. Anytime not spent kissing was filled with just leaning their foreheads together and Sal's giggling. That wasn't something that happened often, Larry had only heard it a handful of times resulting from roughhousing or when they'd try to cook and end up with some science experiment as a result.

Sal was the one to lean into another kiss this time, basically on top of Larry at this point, just happily cuddling and kissing.

It was brought to a halt though when there was quick knock on the door and it opened before either could react.

And of course it was Lisa.

Larry looked more embarrassed than anything whereas Sal was horrified quickly trying to cover the scarring on his face. She still hadn't seen it and he didn't want her first time seeing it while her son and soon to be step son were making out.

She looked extremely embarrassed as well, quickly looking away. "Oh, um... I didn't know you guys were that close... um... H-Henry and I wanted to talk to you both when you, uh, get the chance." She rushed out her words before turning and leaving, closing the door behind her.

After a moment, Larry noticed Sal was crying. He gently kissed the backs of his hands and hugged him close, slipping out of him in the process.

"Hey... hey it's okay. Shh..." He comforted, rubbing his back lovingly.

"She saw my face. I know she did." Sal muttered, muffled by his hands. "God... and know they know about us. Their sons."

"Sal, it'll be okay. We're not blood related. It's not incest or anything. And so what if she saw your face? I think it's beautiful. I think you're beautiful." Larry reassured, rocking him gently.

Sal seemed to calm down after that, taking deep breaths and uncovering his face, one side of his face tear soaked and puffy. "It's not incest... you're right. We've done nothing wrong."

The two shared a nervous smile before getting fully dressed, having removed their hoodies mid kiss, Larry helping Sal with his hair so it didn't get caught in the clasps if his mask, putting it up in pigtails for him.

They eventually made their way up to Sal's and Henry's apartment, taking a deep breath before walking inside. Their parents were sitting on the couch, talking to each other, likely about what had happened.

They took a seat on the loveseat across from their parents, keeping their gazes down, not wanting to see their expressions. 

"Boys. Please look at us." Henry sighed softly, waiting for them to comply before speaking again. "How long have you guys been doing this sort of thing?"

Larry and Sal shared a look before Sal decided to speak. "Um... about half a year ago is when we started... this."

"You two have been a couple for that long?" Lisa spoke next.

"Well... no. It started as just cuddling and stuff." Larry corrected, looking over to his mother before it shifted to Henry. "Are we in trouble for this? Because I don't know about Sal, but I do know I've liked him since we've first met basically."

Unbeknownst because of the mask, Sal gave a shocked expression. "I, um... I've liked Larry for a while too. Not as long, maybe only a couple years." He said, fiddling with his hands nervously. "... are we in trouble?" Sal asked softly, clearly sensitive in that fashion, his knees drawing up to his chest as a defense mechanism of sorts as his hands instinctively went to his pigtails.

Henry sighed softly and shook his head. "No. You're not. Just... Lisa and I are about to get married, it's wrong for you guys to carry on a relationship like this."

"I'm not going to stop liking Sal."

"I'm not going to stop liking Larry."

They'd said it in perfect unison, surprising themselves as they exchanged a look.

"We're getting married, boys. That's morally and legally wrong for you two to be together." Lisa spoke.

Sal sighed and got up, not saying a word as he walked out.

Larry stayed.

Sal just sat outside the door, head resting on his arms folded over his knees, the position making him feel more secure and small.

He was able to hear Larry, telling them straight that he... loved him. That they're not blood related and that the marriage wouldn't change anything. He kept defending them and persisting in saying they were going to stay together.

After a while the loud talking stopped. The door opened and Larry instantly held out a hand to help Sal up. "C'mon. They wanted to talk to us both again."

They were both seated in their spots once again, Sal nervously fiddling with his hair again.

"Boys... just... try to keep it private, okay? You're both teenagers, and you've got a few years until you're adults, just be responsible." Henry spoke, rubbing his hands over his face.

Larry wrapped an arm around Sal and pulled him close, kissing the top of his hair lovingly, smiling. Sal was smiling too, covered by his mask.

"I'll... I don't know. I'll put a lock on your door, Larry. You two need your privacy as well." Lisa said, sighing softly. "I'll be spending most of my time up here with Henry as usual."

"Wait, what did you guys want to tell us originally?" Sal asked, suddenly remembering.

The two parents shared a look before looking to their sons again. "You two are going to have another sibling. A baby brother, we just came back from an ultrasound, we wanted to make sure that the baby would be past the 'danger' phase before telling you." Henry said with a smile, retrieving the little photos from his wallet and handing them over to the other two.

Sal and Larry looked over the photos. Sal was the first to react, moving over to their parents and hugging them tightly, crying softly. He'd always wanted a brother. Larry, while by law he was going to be his brother, he was his... what? Boyfriend? He wanted a blood brother. Seeing Soda made him realize this.

The two smiled softly and returned the hug. Larry was still in shock before he eventually joined the hug.

It's like, for the first time, they were a family.


	3. Imperfect Masterpiece

As the weeks went on, Sal and Larry just grew closer. They hadn't really spoken to Ash much, but then again she'd been kind of ignoring them for some reason. Oh well.

Sal often posed for Larry's paintings now, mostly nudes though none actually showed Sal's genitals or anything, usually just cleverly censored with posing. It was a massive confidence boost to him, seeing Larry do exactly what he wanted - make him look like a beautiful tragedy. Nothing about him read victim in the slightest.

There'd been a couple times when Lisa had walked in on the paintings. She'd seen Sal's face since so he wasn't as horrified anymore, just looking over at her and offering an awkward kind of smile - more awkward than usual at least.

She'd always tell them that money was on the counter or something like that, that she was going out with Henry for a date or an ultrasound. She never seemed repulsed by the idea of them together and she actually seemed to support the paintings, especially now that she'd seen a noticeable change in Sal's attitude, no longer as ashamed to be without his prosthetic.

And each painting was beautiful. Larry put his own twist on everything he made and this was no exception. Sal didn't radiate sex appeal or anything but the style of painting made it feel sexy. His scars actually looked attractive and like an accessory to his being. His mask was sometimes in the photos if they were doing a straight on pose to cover Sal's nudity creatively.

Any pose that Sal couldn't hold for long was made into a sketch that Larry would turn into a painting later. There were a few beautiful ones of him in a bath, sunk down into the water to his chest with his knees sticking out of the water, legs crossed and a foot propped on the edge of the tub. There were several poses like this, some where Sal was reading, some where he was smoking, some where he was doing nothing, just looking stunning.

Larry painted even a few without Sal's glass eye in, showing his perfect imperfections in the fullest.

Afterwards, they'd cuddle on the bed, with hot cocoa for Sal and coffee for Larry, both just watching whatever was on tv or listening to new Sanitys Fall singles. It was... domestic. But neither were complaining.

They did basically everything together now. Larry would even keep Sal company while he bathed when he was asked, usually only after Sal had a nightmare.

All of their friends were well aware they were together, even without having to tell them. It was obvious. The times when they had a party, which wasn't very often, Sal and Larry would be sitting together. Sometimes he'd even be smoking pot with him, though that was rare because Sal hardly touched the stuff.

After sometime, Lisa was getting closer to her due date and her and Henry got married. Larry wore a dress shirt and slacks while Sal sported a yellow dress. It was wholesome. The only people who came were them, some of the apartment dwellers and some people from Henry's work. Sal was the flower girl and Larry the ring bearer. It was like a running joke that all of them loved.

Afterwards, Sal and Larry danced together, just having a good time. Some people gave looks but they ignored them. It was a good day.

Well, that was until on Monday, Sal was greeted with a busted lip as a fist collided with his prosthetic. He fell down, looking up to see Travis over him.

Of course he knew about everything. His father had wed Henry and Lisa.

In an instant, Travis was on the ground as well, Larry having acted immediately.

"Don't you fucking dare touch my friends again. We all know you just act like this because you're in love with Sal but cover it up with homophobia like a fucking coward."

The day ended with Larry and Travis getting suspended and Sal having to leave because the punch knocked out one of his teeth and piercing his lip partially from it hitting against his mask.

Larry went with Sal and Lisa to the hospital. Sal ended up having to have a few stitches on either side of his lip. Just another scar to the collection. Because of his medical history though, they had to stay overnight just to make sure his body didn't reject the stitches. It was a good thing they did because he needed to have it replaced with some staples. He had a history of that, ever since his cleft. That's why it was as big as it was, it ripped more as they tried to restitch it.

Lisa was tired beyond belief, falling asleep every few minutes before waking herself up.

"Mom, go home, I'll stay with Sal. It's not like I've got school tomorrow anyway." Larry insisted, walking over to her and helping her up.

"Okay, okay... love you, Lar. Love you, Sal." She finally agreed after a few moments of arguing.

"Love you too." Sal muttered, coming out with a bit of a lisp due to the swelling.

"Love you mom, get some sleep."

The two were left alone after that so Larry sat in the reclining chair next to Sal's bed. He offered a smile.

Later that night, at what had to be two in the morning, Larry spoke up again. 

"Hey, I know this is sudden... but after they release you, how about we run away together?" He suggested, his look and tone making it evident it wasn't a joke.

"Are you stupid? Neither of us have jobs. We can afford anything. It wouldn't exactly be hard to spot us anyway..." Sal sighed, gesturing to himself.

"Well... funny you say that. I've actually been selling my older paintings these past few years. I've got about four grand stashed. I hate it here. I'd rather kill myself than return back to that shitty school." Larry was still serious. That's... surprising.

Sal seemed to be thinking for a few minutes before looking out the window. The town was definitely... limiting. Nothing was all that great.

"What'll we do once we leave? Where do we go?" Sal asked softly looking over at Larry once again.

"Get on a box train, never look back. We can leave a note just to assure our parents we didn't get kidnapped or anything... but I just want to go. I want to spend days on the tracks, painting you all day, selling some paintings until we can find an apartment, we'll stay there for a couple weeks, be on the road again. I don't want to stay in one place anymore. I wanna live. I wanna live with you where we can do what we want and never have a concern. We can just live the good ole American Dream out, y'know? Me, an artist. You, my inspiration and a guitarist. Let's get some fake IDs made. Let's play at bars and sell my art on street corners in the bad part of town. Let's just live."

Sal smiled softly as he saw how passionate Larry was. He looked down at his hands, processing his words before nodding. "Okay. Let's live. Let's go by a wig shop at least, if my prosthetic doesn't give us away, my blue hair will." He muttered softly, sighing. "How much of your stuff are you taking?"

"Clothes on my back and whatever supplies I can fit in a backpack." Larry replied simply. Ah, the minimalistic lifestyle.

"I'll just be bringing my guitar and a spare change of clothes for the both of us. Whatever room's left in my bag, I'll bring some food. Probably a loaf of bread and nonperishables." Sal spoke with a small smile. "We're really gonna do this, huh? Live as starving artists in the hobo lifestyle?"

"Of course. Starving artists just seem fitting for a couple of misfits, doesn't it?" Larry said with a grin, laughing as Sal rolled his eye.

"Should we tell Todd at least? Or Ash?" Sal asked after a moment.

"Nah, they'd tell someone. I'll get some pot from Todd's parents before we leave though. I'm hoping we can hop a train that goes a few states over at least so it'll be a long night. We'll have to hop off before anymore notices too." Larry shrugged.

That's pretty much where the conversation ended as they both decided it was time to sleep so they'd have enough energy to actually take off the next day, deciding they'd leave at night.


	4. We Love You

Maybe it was stupid of them, but they went through with the plan. They spent time with family as usual before sneaking off to their rooms to pack. While their parents were watching a movie together, Sal snuck his backpack and guitar down to Larry's room to store until they were ready to leave.

Larry seemed to be all packed, backpack stuffed with small canvases, a couple sketchbooks, acrylic paints along with some oil, and some paintbrushes and turpentine. He was currently counting out his money when Sal walked in, muttering the numbers to himself.

Sal could've sworn he heard "5 thousand" while Larry muttered, choosing to ignore it for now while he looked through Larry's clothes to get another outfit for him. It was easy enough, seeing as all he owned was band tees and jeans mostly. He then went to the kitchen and took the loaf of bread, about five cans of nonperishables, an as many water bottles as could fit to fill up the remaining space. They were seriously doing this.

Larry finished counting.

"$5, 346 and 31 cents. This should cover is for the next few months alone." He said, stuffing the money into the front of his jeans so it wouldn't slip out of his pocket. He retrieved two pieces of plastic from his wallet, handing them over to Sal. "New identities."

Sal looked at it. It was a photo of him without his mask and the longer black wig they'd bought earlier on. He had some makeup on, false eyelashes and red lipstick on as to make it more presentable and make it less obvious his disfigured he was. He was also wearing a black sweater in the photo. Larry didn't change much about his appearance other than how he wore his hair, just tying it up in a bun.

"Adrian Solomon? That's... random. I guess it fits the appearance though." Sal commented on his fake name. "Jeremiah West... I don't like that, doesn't feel like you."

Larry rolled his eyes with a chuckle, putting his hair up in a messy bun, letting some strands hang down over his mole, before retrieving Sal's wig from his closet, neatly styled, the long bangs curling cutely right below his eyebrows, the rest in matching beach curls.

Meanwhile, Sal had removed his mask and placed it on the bed. He retrieved his false eyelashes and a fashionable black half face mask to cover his cleft, putting them both on before putting on the wig cap. Before putting on the actual wig, he put on the oversized black sweater and some leggings to fit the look, along with doc martins. He finally put on the wig and adjusted everything to look natural, even filling his right eyebrow in a bit to make it look like he purposefully shaved part instead of being scarred completely.

The two exchanged a look before Larry set about writing a note since he had better handwriting. It read:

"We're okay. Don't try to contact us. By the time you're finding this, we'll be long gone. We might be stupid for doing this, but we've made up our minds. We need to go where we can be a couple and can live out our dreams, this town is too limiting. Don't try to find us, we need to be our own people now, and it's time to go. We love you and don't blame yourselves, no one's to blame but own our naïvety and want for teenage rebellion. Maybe we'll come back one day, but don't get your hopes up. It's more likely we'll call you from some town, in some state, someday in the future, just to assure you guys that we're okay.

\- Larry & Sal"

Sal swallowed hard as he read it before nodding and taping it to his prosthetic. He won't need that thing anymore. If anything it'll make him stand out more. With that Larry went to retrieve the pot and the two of them left their phones on the bed with the note before leaving out the back. 

The night was young and they were just a couple of stupid teenagers with a dream, some art supplies, and a guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed - might make a follow up series? Maybe, I’m not sure yet, let me know what you think!


End file.
